This invention relates to a safety valve for use in a vacuum control circuit to isolate a portion of the circuit in case of a leak therein.
Vacuum control circuits which are incorporated in recent vehicles are connected to safety devices such as power assisted brakes which must be actuated in priority, and to auxiliary devices such as projector level adjusters or anti-freeze screen control mechanisms.
Unfortunately in case of leakage in one of the auxiliary devices, the vacuum level drops in the whole circuit and could render the safety devices inoperative.